Anaerobic bacteria in the present invention encompass all kinds of bacteria which suffer any adverse reaction towards oxygen.
Different methods have been disclosed for detecting the anaerobic bacteria by cultivating the anaerobic bacteria and such cultivation has been known to be useful as means for detecting different kinds of bacteria. A simple method for preparing an adequate atmosphere for such cultivation is required, especially for clinical purposes. Various deoxidizers and carbon dioxide-generators have been developed, and various methods for preparing a culture atmosphere having a carbon dioxide content of 3-5% by volume have been put to practical use. However, the conventional methods still have various drawbacks. Namely, the number of the species of bacteria detectable by one cultivation test is limited, and the detecting test procedure is complicated.
It is too troublesome particularly in the clinical use to weigh out a specified amount of deoxidizers and carbon dioxide-generators according to the volume of each culture vessel since a great number of test samples must be cultured in the clinics depending upon daily needs. Thus there is much to be desired in the prior art.